Para Além do Santuário
by Kitana-Sama
Summary: U.A. Eles lutaram contra tudo e contra todos... Já enfrentaram deuses e toda sorte de forças desconhecidas pela humanidade. Se sacrificaram para que as pessoas pudessem continuar vivendo normalmente suas vidas, ignorantes aos heróis ocultos. Mas agora, com as batalhas já vencidas e os inimigos já derrotados, conseguirão viver uma vida normal? Contém OCs
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos seus direitos pertence exclusivamente a Masami Kurumada, ainda que eu não concorde com muitas das coisas que ele faz/fez e a Toei Animation. Este é um trabalho meramente fictício e de uma fã com propósitos de diversão, apenas, sem qualquer fim-lucrativo. Inicialmente, publiquei esta fic em minha conta do Nyah!Fanfiction, mas também decidi publicar aqui.

Aviso: O Universo usado é uma mescla da Série Clássica com Saint Seiya - Lendas do Santuário. Então, não estranhem as modificações, como armaduras saindo de pingentes ou o fato de Milo ser uma mulher incrível!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _"Todo homem toma os limites de seu próprio campo de visão como os limites do mundo."_ _\- Schopenhouer_

O relógio marcava 7h da manhã e os cavaleiros de ouro voltavam de seu treino matinal para suas respectivas casas. Milo e Shura conversavam, como de costume. A bela amazona de escorpião e, uma amiga querida, e o cavaleiro de Capricórnio eram próximos, talvez os gênios se complementassem. Camus subia em silêncio junto deles, começava a elencar em sua mente as tarefas que tinha de cumprir assim que chegasse as Corporações Kido, assim que chegasse ao escritório... E desde que demitira sua última Assistente Executiva, tinha de manter sua agenda sempre atualizada e estava tendo trabalho dobrado. Mas dessa vez, tinham uma reunião com Athena em uma hora no 13º Templo.

— Camus? - a voz melodiosa de Milo parecia chamá-lo.

— Sim? - perguntou voltando ao presente. - Me perdoem eu estou com muitas coisas a fazer no trabalho.

— Estou pensando em organizar um jantar no domingo mais descontraído para todos nós com a presença dos garotos de bronze... Queria saber se você poderia avisar Hyoga e trazer os vinhos.

— Sem problemas. - o cavaleiro respondeu.

A amazona de Escorpião preferia manter a guarda no Santuário, mas nem por isso dispensava as noites badaladas de Athenas nos finais de semana. Ainda assim, ela treinava dois discípulos, um garoto de pouco mais de 10 anos e uma menina de 9 que era o orgulho da mestra em termos de atitude para com os homens. Milo era famosa por ser uma "comedora de homens", mas também, com seu gênio seria difícil não ser. Já havia tido vários casos, nenhum namorado... O mais famoso era o que terminou com o orgulho masculino de Aiolia ferido e semanas de resmungo, após uma conversa em que Milo havia dito algo nos termos de que não queria nada sério.

Continuaram a subida, enquanto Milo ficou em sua casa, queria tomar uma ducha antes da reunião com Athena. O Capricorniano andava risonho, de certa forma, todos andavam. A volta da verdadeira Athena havia trazido uma leveza no espírito dos Santos que antes era desconhecida. Talvez, não conhecessem a falta que Athena fazia ao Santuário antes por nunca terem vivenciado isso.

— Você tem trabalhado muito. - Shura disse ao aquariano.

— Minha última Assistente pediu demissão... Estou com uma carga maior.

— De novo? - era uma surpresa pro Capricorniano, afinal, essa não tinha durado nem 6 meses

A história era velha... Camus era um chefe e foi um mestre compreensivo, mas perfeccionista e exigia sempre tanto empenho de seus subordinados quanto ele possuía... E o aquariano era basicamente um workaholic ao ponto de Saori proíbi-lo de ir ao escritório nos finais de semana

Shura apenas soltou um meio sorriso, estava ocupado com uma turma grande de aprendizes, mas era provisório e logo esses seriam designados a seus mestres. Era uma forma de passar o tempo, afinal, para o espanhol um pupilo, como Milo, Mu e Aiolia possuíam, era uma grande responsabilidade e necessitava muita dedicação e tempo. Não acreditava estar preparado para tamanha missão... Preparar um futuro protetor de sua Deusa? Ainda tinha muito no que se aperfeiçoar antes de treinar alguém, antes de ensinar alguém.

— Bom... Fico por aqui... Nos vemos na reunião. - Shura falou entrando em direção a sua área privada.

O Aquariano apenas acenou e continuou a subida.

* * *

Os olhos atentos de Aiolia acompanhavam os movimentos de seu aprendiz, Konstantinos, que tinha 7 anos. Um garoto de Rodorio que, assim como o Leão, havia crescido ouvindo as lendas dos Santos de Athena e agora almejava se tornar um. O garoto tinha força de vontade, dedicado e aprendia rápido... Mas tinha a cabeça muito quente e problemas com atenção... Qual era o nome mesmo? Ah! TDAH, Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção e Hiperatividade.

O garoto tinha uma tarefa muito simples a ser feita. Bom, simples para Aiolia que era um cavaleiro de Ouro treinado. Precisava, com os olhos vendados, se defender dos golpes de Malika, de 9 anos, pupila de Milo, havia sido descoberta em uma tribo de beduínos do Saara, havia sido encontrada e acolhida pela Amazona de Escorpião que estava realizando uma missão na região, depois de fugir de um ataque a sua tribo.

— É impossível! - Konstantinos estava irritado com seu insucesso.

O garoto retirou a venda dos olhos depois de ser acertado por mais um soco e a jogou no chão irritado. Aiolia até achava graça de sua expressão zangada, mas sabia que não era o momento de dar risadas. Aiolos o havia aconselhado a engolir o riso em momentos como esse e fazer um esforço quase sobre-humano de permanecer sério e tentar acalmar o garoto. De certa forma, Aiolia se via no aprendiz e achava cômico saber que era exatamente assim e seu irmão tinha toda paciência do mundo para com ele.

— Konstantinos, você não está se concentrando. - Aiolia ralhou.

— Lógico que não! Eu não consigo ver de onde virá o golpe. - o pupilo respondeu, além disso, o garoto tinha mania de responder e ser insolente.

— Oras... Então, você é surdo? - perguntou com um sorriso, o menino negou com a cabeça - Nem sempre um cavaleiro pode ver de onde estão vindo seus inimigos. Lembre-se que Asmita de Virgem era cego e nem por isso foi menos poderoso que outros cavaleiros. Você precisa contar com seus outros sentidos.

O menino prestava muita atenção, estava suado e muito cansado. Aiolia olhou para o relógio e mordeu o piercing do lábio, uma mania que tinha desde que o tinha colocado, já estava tarde e tinha a reunião com Athena, além disso, Konstantinos e Malika precisavam ir a escola.

— Bom... Está tarde, vocês tem aula. - falou olhando para ambos. - Obrigada pela ajuda, Malika! E pense a respeito disso, Konstantinos, nos vemos no treino da tarde.

— Não há de que, Sr. Aiolia. - a menina respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

— Tudo bem, Mestre. - respondeu o garoto.

* * *

O som da cachoeira de Rozan embalava o treino antes do almoço. Podia sentir o aroma da refeição que Shunrei preparava na casa. Ouviu o estômago do pupilo roncar e viu ele começar a acelerar a sequência de movimentos.

— Não se apresse, Shiryu. Paciência e serenidade são fundamentais. - Dohko instruía o pupilo. - Está indo muito bem.

O Guardião da Casa de Libra e o cavaleiro de Dragão praticavam Tai Chi Chuan. Dohko gostava da arte marcial, porque aumentava a concentração mental e forçava o aprendiz a acalmar sua mente, exercitando a paciência e promovendo um estado de serenidade raro na vida de um Santo de Athena. Após as inúmeras provações, Shiryu se demonstrava ainda um aprendiz aplicado e, apesar de todas batalhas contra Hades e Poseidon, o Dragão ainda demonstrava que queria aprender e que tinha muito a aprender.

Além disso, Dohko continuava sua vida pacata na China, havia se libertado de sua prisão física de mais de 200 anos... Sentado na a frente da cachoeira utilizando-se da técnica de Misopheta Menus para observar o Selo de Athena. Agora com seu corpo jovem e sem a necessidade de ficar observando o selo, podia se dar ao luxo de ir a vila e até ensinar artes marciais em um centro comunitário. Sentia prazer em ajudar e, de certa forma, ensinar alguns valores para crianças e adolescentes que não haviam tido a oportunidade de o fazer. Além de interagir com outras pessoas além de sua filha adotiva e do quase genro e pupilo... Shiryu era um bom rapaz, mas não fazia um movimento em relação a Shunrei. Era óbvio que os dois nutriam sentimentos especiais um pelo outro, mas eram jovens e, de certa forma, pareciam ter medo de algo.

Ambos voltaram a posição inicial, com os pés juntos e o punho da mão esquerda fechado junto a palma da mão direita espalmada e os músculos tensos apenas o necessário pra manter a postura firme.

— Muito bom, Shiryu. - Dohko sorriu. - Está melhorando, mas tome cuidado com a pressa.

— Eu agradeço, Mestre. - o japonês fez uma reverência ao Mestre.

— Shiryu... Avise Shunrei que irei ao Santuário e passarei o dia por lá

O dragão acenou vendo o mestre libriano pegar a blusa típica da região, com gola e a vestindo e fechando todos botões. O Santo de Ouro elevou o cosmo e a sua frente se abriu um Portal, caminhou pela entrada e o Portal se fechou a suas costas.

* * *

O cavaleiro de peixes caminhava altivo pelo 13º Templo, havia sido chamado pelo Grande Mestre e não sabia bem o motivo. Por conta disso, acabou nem comparecendo aos treinos da manhã e dedicou a maior parte da manhã para cuidar de seus jardins. Trazia o elmo embaixo do braço, já próximo ao trono estava Aldebaran, cavaleiro de Touro, também trajando sua armadura, mas com o elmo na cabeça. Aiolos, ou melhor, o Grande Mestre e Athena já estavam na sala. Pareciam aguardar o cavaleiro de Peixes.

— Desculpem o atraso. - o pisciano falou.

— Não se atrasou, Afrodite. - Aiolos disse com seu sorriso compreensivo. - Nós já estávamos aqui e Aldebaram chegou há pouco.

— Acho melhor irmos para meu escritório. - a jovem deusa falou andando em direção a área reservada ao lado da sala do trono que usava como escritório.

Os três Santos seguiram Athena até a sala que lhe era reservada como seu escritório particular. Havia uma grande mesa de madeira e aspecto muito antigo, uma prateleira com livros e que ocupava uma parede inteira e, mais afastados, um sofá e algumas poltronas rodeavam uma mesa de centro com tampo em mármore. Saori sentou-se em uma das poltronas indicando aos outros que se sentassem onde se sentissem mais confortáveis. Aldebaram se sentou em uma poltrona, Afrodite ao seu lado, preferiram deixar o sofá paraxar o sofá a frente para o Grande Mestre, ainda assim, esse se acomodou na poltrona do outro lado da mesa de centro, de frente a Athena.

— Acredito que gostariam de saber a razão pela qual os chamamos aqui. - Aiolos iniciou a fala, ao perceber que os cavaleiros não iriam se manifestar, continuou: - Como devem saber, estamos com uma situação séria de refugiados aqui na Grécia... E, infelizmente, tudo indica que as negociações entre Turquia e a União Europeia não se dará com a agilidade que a situação promete... O inverno em breve chegará e temos família inteiras acampadas e se qualquer amparo dos governos.

— Sim, vimos isso. - Aldebaram disse, estava acompanhando aquela calamidade humana pelos noticiários.

— Vocês desejam que interfiramos na área? - O cavaleiro de Peixes questionou, porque até então as ordens eram de não interferência.

— Não exatamente interferir... - Aiolos retomou, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem para explicar a missão.

— Queremos que, como civis, se juntem aos movimentos de voluntários que vão até essas áreas levar mantimentos e roupas e monitorem a situação e reportem com precisão o que estão acontecendo nesses locais. - Saori concluiu o pensamento, passando a mão pelos fios castanhos.

— Entendemos, Athena... - os santos concordaram em uníssono.

A verdade é que estavam extremamente preocupados com a situação de refugiados sírios na região, mas logo que a situação começara a se agravar, Athena reunira todos seus cavaleiros no Coliseu e, sim, foram todos, mesmo os que estavam em missões distantes retornaram... Para ordenar que não interferissem na situação.

— Mais um detalhe... Explicarei meus motivos na reunião daqui a pouco com todos vocês... - Afrodite e Aldebaram prestavam atenção esperando a deusa concluir. - Não os quero utilizando seus cosmos... Em nenhuma hipótese façam uso dele. Não vamos interferir, ainda, mas quero que monitorem a situação e ajudem como puderem.

Ambos acenaram... Estavam genuinamente preocupados com a situação dos refugiados, mas eram ordens de Athena, não iriam contestar ou agir contra as ordens da Deusa a que protegiam e do Mestre do Santuário, antigo cavaleiro de Sagitário.

* * *

Shaka estava imerso em um um universo paralelo, expandindo mais e mais sua mente em direção ao universo e outras dimensões, podia sentir o pulsar da vida na Terra como se ele fosse a própria terra... Não havia horizontes para a integração de sua mente e espírito com o cosmos, sentia-se parte do nada e do tudo... Sentia as energias cósmicas que pulsava dentro de todos os seres vivos e sentia sua própria energia, seu corpo físico era limitante, mas naquele momento não se sentia limitado por, absolutamente, nada. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia alegria, plenitude e liberdade, sentia as angústias, tristezas e todo o sofrimento do universo, palpitando simultaneamente em sentimentos antagônicos que ocupavam seu coração, mas que iam tão rápido quanto haviam entrado.

Ao longe conseguiu distinguir um som em particular, um apito ressoando insistentemente, aquele som começava a irritá-lo e atrapalhá-lo. Mas de onde vidria esse som? Era um som familiar, porém, que ainda o incomodava muito... Será que estava na hora? De repente, sentiu as limitações de seu corpo físico, sentiu-se tragado novamente para ele. Ah! Era o alarme que programara. Sentia seus músculos, seu corpo... Suas pernas pareciam despertar do transe tanto quanto sua mente. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente se acostumando com a claridade do Sol que iluminava o Jardim da Casa de Virgem. Ainda mantinha o corpo na posição de lótus, impecável. Respirou profundamente, ainda ouvindo o apito irritante do alarme de seu celular. Pegou o objeto ao seu lado, pressionando o botão central e desligando o alarme... Já estava na hora de subir para a reunião.

Levantou-se sem qualquer dificuldade e ascendeu o Cosmo, invocando a armadura de Virgem e deixando que ela cobrisse seu corpo. Assim que estava pronto, retirou o elmo e colocou-se a caminho do 13º Templo para a reunião daquela manhã, não sem antes averiguar se tudo estava em perfeita ordem na cozinha. Como todo bom virgiano, Shaka não gostava de atrasos e esse não seria seu primeiro.

* * *

Máscara da Morte olhava para o celular ao seu lado sobre sua escrivaninha que tocava sem parar enquanto enxugava os cabelos com uma toalha. Mais uma vez colocou no botão deixando-o mudo... Não queria atender sua editora agora, ainda era cedo, acabava de voltar do treinamento e tinha uma reunião com Athena. Vinha sendo pressionado nos últimos meses para aparecer publicamente... Seus livros eram um sucesso e Máscara da Morte estava se tornando um escritor conhecido de suspense, mistério e terror conforme seus livros entravam na lista dos mais vendidos.

Seu atual romance seria de suspense e mistério, envolvendo a busca de Atlântida. Já tinha tudo planejado e até havia escrito os primeiros capítulos, eles saiam com muita naturalidade, já tinha tudo pronto em sua cabeça, era só colocar no papel, ou melhor, computador... Mas ao mesmo tempo estava saindo rápido demais e por isso tirou algumas semanas para si mesmo. Se mantendo mais focado nos treinos do que em qualquer outra coisa. Ultimamente treinava muito com Aldebaram, precisava aprender com o touro como manter suas defesas firmes da forma que ele mantinha.

Outra razão para evitar as ligações... Estava atrasado para entregar novos capítulos e era um atraso proposital, afinal, aquela mulher insana queria que ele aparecesse publicamente para o lançamento do livro e fizesse uma sessão de fotos e autógrafos com o fã, além de uma turnê para lançamento em várias partes da Europa. Não reclamaria da viagem, em princípio, mas não estava amando a ideia do misterioso e desconhecido Máscara da Morte virar a persona de Lorenzo Tei. Sabia que os fãs ansiavam por isso, lia nas cartas que recebia em sua Caixa Postal na Itália.

— Que merda... - resmungou.

Saiu do quarto e chamou a armadura de Câncer que o cobriu rapidamente, coçou a barba pensando em buscar o celular, mas desistiu. Foi para a reunião, largando o aparelho em cima da escrivaninha que já registrava a sétima ligação perdida.

* * *

— KANON! - o grito ecoou pelas paredes da morada de Gêmeos. - Eu não vou te esperar, estou indo!

— Porra, Saga! Você é muito impaciente. - o outro geminiano corria de um lado pro outro da casa com uma escova de dentes na boca. - Eu já estou indo.

— Você se atrasa todos os dias! - o mais velho protestou olhando novamente o relógio na parede.

Saga estava preocupado. Tinham uma reunião com Athena em breve e o irmão mais novo, além de não comparecer ao treino da manhã, havia acordado faziam 15 minutos. E só havia acordado porque o mais velho decidira invadir o quarto e, literalmente, virar o colchão de casal em direção ao chão derrubando-o, em sua experiência, arrancar os lençóis não iria fazer diferença e Kanon gostava de dormir com as janelas abertas.

— Estou pronto. - o ex-marina falou aparecendo em sua frente.

— Ótimo. - Saga tentava se controlar, mas era difícil, saiu andando em direção a escadaria que interligava Gêmeos a Câncer.. - Então, vamos... Já estamos atrasados.

Saga estranhou o ecoar apenas de seus passos, olhou pra trás pra ver o que o irmão fazia e não o viu e começou a se irritar novamente. Era óbvio que ele havia esquecido alguma coisa e voltado. Suspirou pesadamente cruzando os braços e tentando se manter calmo... Mas todas as manhãs eram a mesma novela pra sair de casa. Até que não se aguentou e gritou:

— Kanon... Você pode deixar o que quer que tenha esquecido para depois? - falhava em sua tentativa de conter a irritação.

Nenhuma resposta. Saga decidiu ir ver o que o irmão aprontava e o encontrou na cozinha escolhendo uma fruta do cesto que havia em cima da bancada. Indignado, girou os calcanhares e decidiu que não ia esperar mais, saiu de Gêmeos resoluto e subia em direção ao 13º Templo. Já estava saindo de Câncer e, não se surpreendeu ao não encontrar Lorenzo.

* * *

Os cavaleiros aguardavam Athena e o Grande Mestre no 13º todos trajando suas armaduras, exatamente como mandava o protocolo. Uma porta lateral se abriu, ela levava ao escritório da Deusa no Santuário e de lá vieram Saori e Aioros acompanhados de Seiya e Hyoga, os dois bronzeados sorriam enigmáticos. Perfeitamente enfileirados os comandantes das tropas de Athena imediatamente interromperam o falatório e se ajoelharam.

— Levantem-se, por favor. - pediu gentilmente.

Todos fizeram como lhes era ordenado, ainda que o propósito não fosse esse e aguardassem novas ordens. A curiosidade de todos quanto a razão do chamados pairava no ar.

— Não sei qual a melhor forma de falar isso... - a jovem deusa parecia relutante. - Mas... Vocês tem sido leais e passamos por muita coisa juntos... Sempre me protegeram e deram a vida de vocês para isso.

— Jamais faríamos diferente, Athena. - Shaka disse determinado.

— Eu entendo e agradeço toda sua dedicação. - Saori prosseguia com calma. - Sei que muitos de vocês não gostam e não aprovam a vida que mantenho fora daqui... No mundo real e que temem por minha segurança.

— É arriscado. - Milo que falou firme e incisiva como costumava ser. - Você se expõe a toa a riscos demais estando na Terra... Se saíssem menos o incidente do mês passado teria sido evitado.

Todos cavaleiros de Ouro, incluindo Aiolos assentiram. No mês anterior, Saori havia sofrido com a tentativa de um sequestro. Isso eventualmente iria acontecer, afinal, a fortuna dos Kido era conhecida no mundo inteiro, era óbvio que isso iria atrair a atenção de pessoas interessadas em lucrar com isso.. Mas graças a intervenção rápida de Shun que a acompanhava no evento de caridade da Fundação Graad no novo hospital inaugurado, tudo se resolveu rapidamente e a jovem não sofreu um arranhão sequer.

— Exatamente... - Saori concordou com um sorriso que deixou a todos confusos. - E para mim, vocês se expõem muito pouco. Vocês foram treinados todas suas vidas para me protegerem e desde que ganharam suas armaduras vivem aqui para zelar pela paz e vida da humanidade. Sei que alguns de vocês trabalham comigo nas Corporações Kido e em outros locais...

— Não é nenhum sacrífico a qualquer um de nós, Athena. - Aiolia pronunciou firme.

— Eu sei, Aiolia, mas vocês não conhecem o mundo lá fora... As pessoas que defendem. - Saori estava convicta e, bom, no fundo todos sabiam que estava certa. - Dohko é o único que realmente conhece as pessoas e está em contato com elas diariamente. Mesmo vocês que fazem algum trabalho fora, não saem... Não vão além de cumprir com louvor suas tarefas e eu queria que-

— Acho injusto observar isso, Athena, quando eu Camus e meu irmão trabalhamos nas Corporações Kido. - Kanon protestou.

— Sim, de fato, Kanon. - a deusa assentiu. - Porém, estão lá apenas trabalhando... Nunca vão aos eventos e não saem pra almoçar com os demais funcionários, não vão aos Happy Hours... Nunca permaneceram em Londres para o final de semana.

— Temos nossos deveres no Santuário, Athena. - Camus disse. - E devemos manter o Santuário seguro de invasores.

A conversa estava se estendendo mais do que Saori desejava. Não queria ter que dar uma de autoritária, seus cavaleiros eram realmente comprometidos com suas funções. Passou os dedos pelos fios castanhos, tentando pensar em como fazer isso sem ter tão impositivo. Mas realmente desejava que eles vivessem mais, que conhecessem de verdade o mundo que protegiam... Ainda mais os cavaleiros de Ouro, que eram recrutados ainda pequenos... Treinaram quase a vida inteira para assumir um posto de tamanha importância em seus 15, 16 anos. Desde então, lutaram... Lutaram contra os cavaleiros de bronze que, supostamente, eram traidores... Lutaram contra espectros de Hades... Apenas lutaram e não haviam vivido uma vida comum.

— Vocês precisam conhecer a vida das pessoas que protegem. Não estou dizendo para deixarem de ser cavaleiros... Quero apenas que conheçam o mundo e as pessoas que protegem. Gostaria que tivessem essa experiência... Todas as pessoas lá fora lutam diariamente batalhas pessoais com as quais vocês nem sonham e são tão ou mais corajosas e fortes que nós. Quero que saibam como as pessoas lutam todos os dias suas batalhas sem ter o cosmo desenvolvido, muitas vezes sem encontrar o companheirismo que vocês possuem.. - Saori usava um firme e apaixonado pra falar sobre a humanidade. - Vocês estão liberados parcialmente de seus deveres. Você também, Aiolos.

— Athena... Com todo respeito... Não acha que está exagerando? - Aiolos que se pronunciou, era Mestre do Santuário e tinha uma carga pesada de deveres.

— Não, não estou. Quero que passem, pelo menos os fins de semana fora... E que viagem de avião, como pessoas normais. Não estão autorizados a usar o cosmo para facilitar suas vidas fora daqui a menos que em uma situação que envolva inimigos em potencial.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio. Athena decidiu se recolher ao seu escritório dando tempo para que as informações e instruções... Ou melhor, ordens, assentassem e começassem a ser digeridas. Sabia que isso seria controverso, talvez o único que se animasse fosse Dohko.

— Estão dispensados por hora... - a Deusa falou antes que tivessem a oportunidade de contestar. - Não pensem que não estou falando sério. Gostaria que entendessem melhor as pessoas que defendem.

E dizendo isso, a deusa se retirou deixando seus Santos dourados confusos, irritados, contrariados e ainda acreditando que sonhavam, um sonho surreal e que começava a tomar contornos de um pesadelo.

* * *

Até o próximo capítulo!

Nao esqueçam de deixar uma review.

Beijos!

Kit-Sama


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e todos seus direitos pertence exclusivamente a Masami Kurumada, ainda que eu não concorde com muitas das coisas que ele faz/fez e a Toei Animation. Este é um trabalho meramente fictício e de uma fã com propósitos de diversão, apenas, sem qualquer fim-lucrativo. Inicialmente, publiquei esta fic em minha conta do Nyah!Fanfiction, mas também decidi publicar aqui.

 **Aviso:** O Universo usado é uma mescla da Série Clássica com Saint Seiya - Lendas do Santuário. Então, não estranhem as modificações, como armaduras saindo de pingentes ou o fato de Milo ser uma mulher incrível!

 **Agradecimento:** Agradeço às minhas amigas Hellcat, Wanda Suiyama e Jules Heartilly pelas OCs Alexandra, Ming e Priyanka, respectivamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

" _A mudança nunca é dolorosa, apenas nossa resistência à mudança é dolorosa." - Autor Desconhecido_

Santuário de Athena

O almoço transcorreu calmo, assuntos do Santuário no geral, Milo, Mu e Aiolia trocavam figurinhas sobre seus aprendizes e davam risada de alguns episódios durante os treinos dos quais não poderiam rir na frente dos púpilos. Mu comentava da vez que Kiki treinava teletransporte... E apesar da insistência do cavaleiro de Áries para que o garoto tivesse cuidado, se concentrando exatamente para onde estava indo, ele conseguiu aparecer no topo da torre de Jamiel e, ao entrar em pânico, não conseguia se teleportar de volta e Mu teve de usar sua telecinese para descê-lo. Mais afastados, sentados na varanda em cadeiras e puffs, Hyoga, Camus, Seiya, Kanon, Aiolos, Shaka, Dohko e Shun conversavam sobre a nova "ordem" de Athena. Os demais tiravam uma soneca após o almoço, exceto Aldebaran e Afrodite, que não haviam comparecido.

\- Aiolos... Você como Grande Mestre deveria tê-la aconselhado contra essa loucura. - o gêmeo mais novo falava enfático.

\- Ela nunca falou sobre isso comigo. - o Grande Mestre olhou para os garotos de bronze. - Ela mencionou algo pra vocês?

\- Ahn... Sim...? - Seiya começou, meio sem graça.

\- Desde quando? - Shaka estava incrédulo.

\- Mais de um ano. - Shun respondeu com mais confiança, como se confiasse na decisão de Athena.

\- Alexei, por que nunca mencionaram isso a nós? - Camus havia detestado a idéia.

\- Mestre, a Saori pediu que não contássemos a vocês, porque não iriam aprovar a ideia. - o cisne respondeu.

\- Claro que não...! - Shaka estava mais nervoso que o normal. - O que ela espera que façamos sem nosso cosmo?

\- Vivam como pessoas normais? - Seiya questionou novamente.

Os cavaleiros de bronze deram de ombros, não queriam entrar nessa discussão com um Cavaleiro de Virgem deveras irritado para uma questão tão pequena. Para eles, que estavam acostumados a interagir no mundo das pessoas comuns, onde Athena não passava de um mito de uma civilização e Saori Kido era a herdeira rica de um grande grupo empresarial, além de filantropa... Era natural que fosse algo corriqueiro, mas quando conversaram com Saori sobre essa ideia que ela tivera, sabiam que ela tinha razão.

A maioria dos cavaleiros de Ouro só convivera com o mundo comum antes do início do treinamento, ou seja, antes dos seis anos ou durante o treinamento em regiões mais afastadas com o convívio com os habitantes do local sendo o menor possível e, após isso, só entre o Santuário e a Vila de Rodório. Estavam completamente limitados a sua própria realidade mágica.

\- Acho que isso pode até ser bom! - Seiya colocou de forma espontânea.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Aiolos indagou.

\- Vocês não conhecem quem vocês protegem. - Shun completava mais calmo. - Não existem heróis e vilões lá fora. É tudo muito mais complexo do que isso.

\- Os homens que tentaram sequestrar Athena, definitivamente não eram heróis.

\- Existe pobreza, existe fome, existe poder e ambição... Shun é muito sábio, Shaka, em afirmar isso, deveria estar contente por ter um sucessor assim.

Os dourados pareciam indignados e ultrajados diante da declaração do cavaleiro de Andrômeda e futuro cavaleiro de Virgem e do suporte que esse havia tido de Dohko que, em tese, era o mais experiente de todos. Tecnicamente, apesar do corpo jovem, viveram mais de 200 anos observando o Selo de Atena. E assim que se libertou de sua prisão física, após a ressurreição, parece que não parou mais quieto. Não deixou de treinar Shiryu, mas passou a visitar o vilarejo constantemente e a se integrar com os vizinhos.

\- Claro que conhecemos, somos humanos também. - Shaka parecia indignado.

\- Mas conseguem imaginar suas vidas sem cosmos? Claro que somos humanos, mas eu não me lembro da época em que eu tinha de resolver meus problemas e adversidades sem poder usar minha cosmo-energia. - Dohko argumentou e os cavaleiros mais velhos ouviram. - E nem preciso fazer esforço para isso.

\- Você também interage tanto quanto nós, Dohko... Ainda acho inacreditável estar de acordo com essa loucura. - o indiano protestou.

\- Eu ensino Kung Fu no centro comunitário para as crianças de Rozan. E Tai Chi para os idosos... - rebateu o libriano. - Existem muitas pessoas incríveis com quem falo todos os dias...

\- Acho que Shaka está mais irritado porque houve um adendo na missão do Afrodite e Aldebaran. - Shun comentou.

Os demais garotos olharam com dúvida. Todos estavam acostumados com missões e humanitárias Shaka era sempre o primeiro a se prontificar. Mas dessa vez era uma missão humanitária onde Shaka não poderia usar de seus poderes, nenhum deles em momento algum, até fazia sentido sua irritabilidade e descontentamento.

\- Sim, Athena ainda está decidindo, mas talvez ele vá depois dos dois para ajudá-los na fronteira da Grécia. - Aiolos comentou. - Discutimos essa possibilidade, mas a Deusa preferiu esperar que os dois enviem o relatório com suas impressões iniciais...

\- Falando neles, onde estão? - Seiya perguntou, tanto Afrodite quanto Aldebaran não eram de perder as reuniões que faziam.

\- Foram hoje... Devem estar embarcando a essa hora - Aiolos conferiu o relógio. - É isso mesmo.

Do outro lado da mesa, Milo pedia dicas a Mu sobre o treinamento.

\- Ela é ótima... Mas eu sinto que ela está ficando meio displicente, entende? - a ruiva falou.

\- Konstantinos foi diagnosticado com TDAH, pode ser isso... - Aiolia comentou. - Só sei que na nossa época não havia nada disso.

\- Pois é... E eu não sei mais o que fazer. - Milo suspirou. - Mas foi bom treinar com você e Konstantinos, Aiolia... Sinto que foi bom pra Malika, uma quebra de rotina.

\- Bom... Na minha experiência com o Kiki... Tem de haver desafios e, nessa idade que ela está, eles ficam mais desafiadores e mais críticos... Tente desafiá-la, sempre! Desafie as capacidades dela e se mantenha firme. Quando ela não conseguir fazer, verá a persistência surgir.

\- Eu não acredito que eu era assim... - a amazona falou incrédula.

\- E o Kiki que está na Pré-Adolescência? Quando estava com os garotos de bronze ele usou telecinese em território humano... Sorte que ninguém viu! - Mu suspirou. - Fui obrigado a colocá-lo de castigo! 12 anos e ainda não aprendeu nada...

\- Pensei que o Kiki fosse responsável. - o leonino ficou surpreso com o comentário.

\- Ele é... Foi se exibir pro Seiya que estava tirando uma com a cara dele, isso sim! - Mu parecia irritado com o assunto, algo que era raro. - Muita falta de responsabilidade.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Milo pensava em como desafiar Malika de forma que fosse difícil o suficiente para que ela não conseguisse de primeira e fácil o suficiente para que não fosse desestimulante. Malika estava crescendo tão rápido e aprendia tudo num piscar de olhos... Talvez algo mais complexo... Precisava de tempo para isso, planejar algum desafio e o que desejava ensinar com ele, afinal, nenhum desafio tinha valor se a aprendiz não tirasse nenhuma lição ao final, mesmo que fracassasse uma lição era importante.

\- Mudando de assunto... O que pretendem fazer para atender às ordens de Athena? - Mu perguntava com um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

\- Não faço ideia. - Aiolia suspirou pesadamente. - Vou continuar treinando Konstantinos... Mas como conviver na Terra? Não pensei nisso. E você?

\- Como o Kiki adora Tokyo e passar um tempo com Seiya e os outros... Acho que vou para Tokyo com Athena ajudar na Fundação... Assim, consigo treiná-lo dentro das propriedades dela e ficar de olho para ela não se envolver mais em problemas.

\- Excelente ideia, Áries. - o leonino exclamou.

Milo abriu os olhos uma ideia lhe vinha à mente, como Aiolia, precisava continuar o treinamento de Malika e tinha autorização para isso. Mas Athena havia deixado claro que queria que ao menos uma vez por dia fizessem algo no mundo mortal, por assim dizer, das pessoas comuns.

\- Aiolia! - Milo exclamou animada.

\- Sim?

\- E se dividirmos um apartamento em Atenas?

\- Nós... Morando... juntos? Pensei que você não queria um relacionamento...

\- E não quero! Mas podemos ser _roomates_ , alugar um apartamento... Se seu irmão quiser também, pode entrar. Cada um fica com um quarto e dividimos as áreas comuns. Podemos falar com Saori a respeito disso.. E mantemos nossos deveres, mas cumprimos o que ela deseja.

\- Não é uma má ideia... - o leonino parecia considerar a proposta. - Mas e comida?

\- Podemos fazer mercado e aprender a cozinhar... Na Terra tem aulas pra essas coisas, não? - a escorpiana se questionou.

\- Acho que sim... - Mu ponderava, também não se lembrava se esse era o caso.

* * *

Rozan, China

Mais um dia se iniciava. Levantou cedo e foi para o banho. Secou os cabelos e os prendeu em um coque firme. Colocou uma blusa social branca e uma calça cinza e os sapatos de salto social. Depois disso foi para a cozinha preparar seu café da manhã. E as 7h00, Ming estava pronta para iniciar seu dia em sala de aula. A escola era próxima da casa em que morava com a Senhora Wu, uma velhinha gentil o suficiente para lhe acolher quando mais precisou. Por isso, fez sua caminhada matinal como sempre, costumava encontrar alunos a caminho da escola inclusive.

\- Srta. Shih! - um garoto de seus doze anos acenou para a professora, ela retribuiu.

Continuaram andando, ele com seus colegas contando animadamente sobre o final de semana e ela com seus pensamentos. Realmente gostava de seu trabalho, era algo novo e diferente em sua vida tão corrida e atropelada como era antes. Cortou sua linha de pensamento, era melhor não pensar nisso, poderia arruinar seu dia com um pensamento tão simples.

Passou na sala dos professores e tomou um café, enquanto conversava com os colegas sobre amenidades, como o final de semana... A verdade é que não havia muito o que fazer na aldeia de Rozan, exceto para os aventureiros e exploradores que estavam dispostos a longas caminhadas para ver as belezas do local. Então, muitos preferiam ir a cidade grande mais próxima, passear, almoçar em um restaurante e fazer compras... Talvez ir a uma sessão de cinema? Rozan não tinha cinema. Mas Ming não se incomodava com nada disso, gostava da paz do pequeno vilarejo e da vida pacata de seus habitantes, em sua maioria, trabalhadores rurais.

Pegou um copo d'água e com a pasta nas mãos, foi para a primeira aula do dia, matemática para o 6o ano. Entrou e as crianças que berravam e pareciam animadas imediatamente ficaram em silêncio e voltaram a seus lugares. Logo depois o sinal tocou e todos já estavam sentados.

\- Bom dia! - Ming disse com um sorriso, não era brava, mas era uma professora rígida e exigia bastante de seus alunos. - Espero que tenham tido um ótimo fim de semana... E que tenham feito seus deveres.

\- Bom dia, Senhorita Shih! - a sala respondeu.

\- Senhorita Shih... Sabe o que é? - um garoto se levantou meio sem jeito.

\- Sim, Yong? - a mulher perguntou olhando para o garoto de forma tranquila.

\- Meu cachorro... Fez xixi no meu dever. - falou abaixando a cabeça.

\- Terei de marcar como não feito, Yong... - a professora falou com calma. - Mas traga-me amanhã que corrijo e te devolvo, assim não terá problemas na prova.

Yong era um aluno muito inteligente. Morava em uma das pequenas propriedades rurais próximas ao vilarejo. Apesar de sua inteligência que Ming classificaria como excepcional, era um garoto muito bagunçado e desorganizado. Faltava-lhe disciplina e saber onde havia colocado cada uma de suas coisas. Muitas vezes entregava trabalhos amassados ou com folhas sujas. Mas era muito empolgado e aprendia rápido, ocasionalmente, ensinava os colegas com maior dificuldade quando terminava seus exercícios.

\- Tudo bem. - respondeu o garoto, não exatamente feliz... Mas empolgado. - Terei de avisar ao Mestre Dohko que faltarei hoje na aula... Ele não gosta muito quando faltamos...

\- Me desculpe... Quem? - Ming conhecia todos professores da escola, até porque, não era uma escola muito grande e não havia nenhum Dohko.

\- Ah... É meu Mestre... Tenho aulas de Kung Fu com ele no Centro Comunitário... - o garoto respondeu.

\- Ah! Então era isso... Por isso o "Mestre". Ainda que ele não gostasse, para Ming, a escola era uma prioridade, ainda mais em uma comunidade tão carente e pequena quanto Rozan. A maioria dos agricultores não tinha qualquer estudo e possuíam uma vida bem simples. Os que sabiam escrever o próprio nome já haviam realizado um grande feito. Entendia que o Centro Comunitário também era importante e fornecia atividades diversas, mas a escola era a escola, por isso, sorriu para o garoto e propôs:

\- Acompanho você depois da aula e explicamos ao Sr... Dohko, não? - o jovem assentiu. - Ao Sr. Dohko sua ausência.

\- Tudo bem. - ele assentiu.

\- Bom, sala... Abram na página 15! Vamos retomar os últimos exercícios com número primos antes de passar para o próximo tópico.

Ming foi até a lousa e começou a escrever os conceitos que haviam visto na semana anterior. E agora era oficial, mais um dia e mais uma semana se iniciavam em sua nova vida.

* * *

Atenas, Grécia

Ainda era cedo e o Saint George's Ale estava vazio, Aiolia entrou no local acompanhado de Milo e do irmão. Aparentemente era um lugar que a Amazona de Escorpião havia ouvido falar que era bom, mas nunca tivera a chance de ir. Mas naquele sábado à noite, depois de um dia exaustivo treinando seus pupilos, finalmente podia conferir a fama do lugar.

A decoração era simples, paredes de tijolos, balcão e mesas de madeira rústica, além das inúmeras referências a Inglaterra, especificamente, em quadros de cervejas, fotos e até como a bandeira branca e vermelha na parede do bar. O som ambiente era de bandas de rock britânicas.

Como estava vazio escolheram uma mesa no meio do bar e se acomodaram nela, logo uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros, compridos e com algumas mechas roxas já meio desbotadas, pele bem clara por falta de sol, uma camiseta justa preta e um avental preto encobrindo a calça jeans escura andou até os Santos de Athena com três cardápios na mão. Ela era alta para a média das mulheres gregas, porém, seu físico era de alguém que não praticava atividades físicas. Uma cicatriz abaixo do lábio chamava a atenção em seu rosto, agora mais próximo dos recém-chegados.

\- Olá! Sejam bem vindos ao Saint George's Ale. - entregou os cardápios com um largo sorriso no rosto. - Me chamo Alexandra e irei servi-los essa noite. Como é a primeira vez de vocês, indico que provem a cerveja artesanal da casa. Aproveitem que hoje é noite de Double Pint*.

\- Como sabe que é nossa primeira vez? - Aiolia perguntou intrigado.

\- Conheço todos os clientes recorrentes e nunca vi vocês por aqui. - o tom era simpático. - Vou deixar vocês em paz para se decidirem e já venho recolher os pedidos!

Enquanto se afastava, viam que Alexandra era requisitada em outras mesas e ia recolhendo canecas pelo caminho, até parou para conversar com um grupo de mulheres que bebiam e assistiam ao jogo de futebol que era transmitido na TV. Analisavam o cardápio a maior parte das comidas era comida de Pub, logo se decidiram por aceitar a sugestão e pedir três _pints_ da cerveja da casa e uma porção de fish&chips. Chamaram a garçonete de volta.

\- E, então? O que vai ser? - a jovem perguntou com o bloquinho em mãos.

Fizeram os pedidos e ela se afastou novamente, voltando apenas para trazer os pedidos e mantendo sempre as canecas cheias. Percebiam que conforme a noite avançava, o lugar parecia encher e começar a ganhar vida, grupos grandes e pequenos, amigos e casais de namorados, até mesmo pessoas sozinhas. Muitos vinham com camisas de times e provocavam os adversários, mas não passavam de brincadeiras e zoações, o clima do Pub era muito descontraído e tranquilo.

\- Aqui estão, três pints da casa! - Alexandra voltou com as grandes canecas de cerveja e um sorriso. - Daqui a pouco trago o refil de vocês.

\- Desculpe, mas por que agora está tão cheio? - Aiolos perguntou. - Estava vazio há alguns minutos atrás.

\- Hoje temos um clássico, Liverpool e Arsenal pela Premier League... Os torcedores que moram aqui sempre vem acompanhar os times, o Pub fica super animado em dias de jogos... Mas fiquem por aqui, quando o jogo acabar, teremos música ao vivo.

Logo ouviram o som de louça se espatifando no chão e Alexandra fez uma cara de desgosto bem evidente enquanto enxugava as mãos no avental e saia em direção a outra mesa falando em alto e bom som. Parecia brava, o que era meio difícil de acreditar, já que fora tão simpática e cordial tão logo se acomodaram a uma das mesas.

\- Sr. Smith... Isso vai para sua conta! - falou irritada.

\- Mas estamos na Grécia! E quero celebrar! - um senhorzinho de trejeitos ingleses rebateu.

\- Já disse e vou repetir! Não é porque estamos na Grécia que saímos quebrando pratos para comemorar qualquer coisa! - o tom era severo enquanto deixava a bandeja no balcão e ia buscar uma pá para limpar o local. - Isso é um pub inglês!

Os cavaleiros riram da cena. Afinal, o velhinho parecia realmente indignado por ter atirado a peça de louça no chão enquanto Alexandra recolhia os cacos com ajuda da vassoura e da pá. Apesar da expressão severa quando olhava para o tal Sr. Smith, a garçonete parecia estar se divertindo com toda situação. Ela levou os restos do prato e voltou com vários pedidos nas mãos e braços. Fazia tudo com uma naturalidade e destreza admiráveis. Até que depositou três pratinhos, talheres enrolados em guarda-napos a frente deles e o prato que haviam pedido.

\- Espero que gostem! Já trago seu double. - sorriu recolhendo a caneca de Aiolia que estava vazia e se afastando novamente.

\- Eu não esperava nada de um Pub... A clientela é bem diversificada. - AIolos comentou, haviam homens, mulheres, solteiros, casados, com filhos... Era realmente um ambiente bem agradável.

\- Não sei vocês... Mas eu realmente gostei desse lugar! Acho que vou virar cliente. - Milo comentou ao ver os torcedores de um dos times pularem, gritarem e comemorarem o gol, enquanto os torcedores do time adversário vaiaram.

\- Eu também! - Aiolia parecia uma criança olhando fascinado o ambiente. - Podemos alugar um apartamento aqui perto.

\- Não é má ideia... Ainda que eu não possa me ausentar do Santuário... Talvez um refúgio para o final de semana.

\- Com certeza! - Milo sorriu, empolgada com a ideia.

* * *

Londres, Reino Unido

Camus analisava os documentos sobre sua mesa quando ouviu o barulho característico do Big Ben anunciando as 12h00. Muitas vezes não almoçava, gostava de adiantar o trabalho e comer um lanche qualquer para quando seus gerentes voltassem conseguir dar os encaminhamentos necessários com rapidez. Mas passos tiraram sua atenção, ergueu os olhos e saga estava parado na porta de sua sala.

\- Camus, vamos almoçar? - Saga questionou.

\- Tenho trabalho a fazer. - o francês resistiu com os documentos na mão.

Sim, mas queria aproveitar e adiantar alguns assuntos das Corporações. - o geminiano insistiu.

\- Tudo bem... - pousou os documentos sobre a mesa e tirou os óculos de leitura de aros pretos grossos se levantando e seguindo Saga. - E Kanon?

\- Está se engraçando com a Secretária nova... - Saga falava com um misto de reprovação e divertimento. - Não sabe ser profissional.

Almoçaram em um restaurante próximo, Saga conversava sobre amenidades do Santuário até que chegou ao assunto delicado do momento, as ordens de Athena:

\- Como planeja cumprir as novas ordens de Athena? - Saga perguntou.

\- Não sei... Nós já estamos diariamente na corporação, ocasionalmente tenho encontros... Para mim isso já bastaria... O que mais ela quer? - Camus bufou irritado. - E você, o que planeja?

\- Sabe que vamos passar um tempo em Nova Iorque, certo? - a pergunta era retórica, por isso o guardião de gêmeos apenas seguiu. - Acho que vou alugar um apartamento enquanto estiver lá e tentar viver o dia a dia normal.

\- Ainda não creio que estamos sendo forçados a isso - o francês constatou incrédulo. - Preferia voltar para Aquário como todos os dias.

\- Camus... Temos escolha? - Saga foi bem sincero. - E com o salário que ganhamos é bem mais do que o suficiente.

Não, não tinham. Essa era a verdade. Athena havia dado uma ordem esquisitíssima que interferia diretamente em suas vidas pessoais... E para qual fim? Provar para eles que estava tudo bem se por em risco diariamente apenas por ser rebelde? Ela tinha 17 anos, estava na fase da rebeldia tanto quando Alexei.

\- Acho que vou fazer o mesmo... - o francês suspirou. - Acredita que ela me proibiu de trabalhar aos finais de semana se não for período de fechamento? Ou muitas horas depois do expediente?

\- Você é um _workaholic_ , Camus... Athena nos conhece melhor do que imaginamos... Agora, o que ela espera que façamos com todo esse tempo livre?

\- E eu que sei, _mon ami_?

\- Aparentemente, sim... Você é o galanteador. - Saga provocou.

\- Aquelas mulheres são só diversão... E eu sou diversão para elas. Sem muito segredo. Deveria tentar também, nunca vejo saindo com ninguém. - Camus falou fazendo pouco caso.

\- Eu me sinto meio mal de você falar assim. Você é pior que a Milo... Pelo menos ela se importa. Sabe o nome delas? - observou o geminiano.

\- Não... E você fala como se fosse sempre. Meus casos são pontuais. - o aquariano deu de ombros, não se importava.

Pagaram a conta e, com o horário ainda tranquilo Saga sugeriu que caminhassem um pouco pelo parque antes de voltar para a empresa. Caminharam alguns minutos até verem um círculo de pessoas e ouvirem um violão, era comum artistas de rua tentarem a vida nos parques, estações, em frente a pontos turísticos da cidade... Ainda mais em um dia de Sol como esse em Londres. Saga parou para ouvir e logo em seguida voltaram ao escritório cinza. Ainda tinham muito o que preparar para a mudança que, aliás, seria feita de avião para piorar tudo.

* * *

Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos

A cafeteira começava a funcionar, o aroma de café fresco se espalhava pela cozinha, no fogão, a jovem de cabelos negros virava as panquecas em forma de ursinho com habilidade e colocava no último prato, decorou com morangos picados e chantilly, colocou a frente da menina arrumada que já estava a mesa e sorriu ao ver as panquecas.

\- Você está velha demais para panquecas de ursinho? -perguntou.

\- Não estou. Obrigada, Tia. - a a menina de cabelos cacheados castanhos e grandes olhos castanhos falou com sua voz doce.

\- Que isso, Mandy, querida... Coma! - sorriu, mirando o relógio na parede e franziu o cenho em irritação. - ERIC! NÃO QUERO VOCÊ ATRASADO PRA ESCOLA HOJE! Esse menino...

\- Ele é adolescente, JJ, esperava o que?

O forte sotaque inglês-londrino pertencia a uma mulher de cabelos negros abaixo de seus ombros. Priyanka Singhal era uma inglesa de ascendência indiana. Tinha a pele era morena como o jambo e marcantes olhos negros, carregando seriedade. Esguia, com seios medianos e muito bonita em seus 30 anos. Tinha cerca de 1,75m de altura, o sapatos de salto alto e fino a deixavam ainda maior e mais elegante em seu tailleur social. Ela pegava café da cafeteira em uma caneca, como se já fosse da casa.

\- Ele tem 13 anos, Priya... Eu tenho certeza que eu era mais responsável nessa idade!

JJ olhou para a garota de 16 anos que comia tranquilamente a mesa enquanto mexia no celular. Era uma jovem de cabelos castanhos-dourados bem ondulados, grandes olhos azuis e feições delicadas, usava rímel preto pesado junto de lápis para destacar os olhos. Ela sentiu que era observada e olhou para a tia de forma preguiçosa já dizendo:

\- Ah... Não!

\- Por favor, Robin... - Sophia pediu com um sorriso e uma voz suplicante.

\- Que seja... - se levantou meio contrariada e saiu em direção ao interior do apartamento berrando. - ERIC!

JJ, como era chamada Juliet Jackie Carter, tinha olhos castanhos-escuros bem amendoados e gentis. A pele clara com rosto respingado por várias sardas que carregava com carinho desde a infância, no alto de seus 29 anos, tinha 1,65m, magra de seios pequenos e quadris proporcionais, diferente de Priyanka, usava uma calça jeans e sapatilhas, junto com uma camisa e os cabelos castanhos claros, dourados, quase loiros, ficavam presos em um coque tosco feito às pressas, mas soltos chegavam aos seios da mulher.

\- Olhe pra você... Criando essas crianças há três anos e já é mãe... Até se parece com uma. - pelo tom era óbvio que aquilo era mais uma crítica do que qualquer coisa.

O interfone soou, Amanda se levantou e JJ entregou uma sacola de papel com o lanche da menina de 9 com um sorriso. A carona havia chegado. Passos apressados eram ouvidos descendo a escada. Eric entrou apressado na cozinha, pegou o lanche e uma fatia de panquecas do prato, praticamente a engolindo. Seguindo de Robin já com a mochila que passou pelo ombro de forma displicente. Os avós paternos das crianças costumavam passar e levá-los a escola.

\- Tchau, Tia Juliet! - a garotinha disse antes de sair pela porta da cozinha.

\- Boa aula, querida! - sorria satisfeita.

\- Falou, Tia! Eu tenho treino hoje. - o garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis passando direto.

\- Estude! - se dirigiu a Eric. Robin passava por ela. - E você... Longe dos garotos!

\- Tchau, Tia... Tenho treino, também. - Robin se despediu fechando a porta da cozinha.

Priyanka olhava para a amiga que tinha um sorriso bobo enquanto se despedia dos sobrinhos que iam para a escola com a mãe de uma amiga de Robin.

\- Você sabe que você é um desperdício de capacidade humana, não sabe? - Priya falou.

\- Não acho... - respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

\- JJ, você tem 30 anos... - Juliet fez uma cara feia. - Ok, quase! Mas era uma das melhores alunas da nossa turma! Diploma em Ciências Econômicas... E um emprego garantido em qualquer lugar do mundo que desejasse... Seus pais disseram que ficariam com Robin, Eric e Amanda depois do que houve com a sua irmã... Você largou tudo... Pra fazer um técnico de Viticultura e Enologia e trabalhar vendendo vinhos.

\- Mas eu e ela tínhamos um pacto! E ela me deixou a carta. - JJ começava a recolher a louça da mesa, jogando os restos de comida na pia e colocando a louça suja na máquina.

\- Eu vou para Miami esse fim de semana... O que você vai fazer?

\- Tenho recital de balé da Mandy... E jogo do Eric. - respondeu. - A Robin tem uma festa e quero levá-la... Ficar de olho nesses amigos dela... E prometi que depois iremos jantar fora!

\- Há quanto tempo você não tem um relacionamento ou encontros de verdade? - Pryanka ajudava a amiga a recolher a louça e a separá-la.

\- Alguns... meses...? - Não era um assunto que gostava de tocar, mas ao ver o olhar severo de Priyanka resolveu falar a verdade. - Ok... Já fazem dois anos... Mas você queria o que? É só eles verem as crianças e fogem!

\- Você está perdendo sua juventude, JJ. - a indiana criticou. - Largou seu trabalho nas Corporações Kido... E para quê? Vender vinhos?

\- A loja não paga nenhum pouco mal... Eu entendo disso, nasci para isso... E tenho mais tempo para as crianças. - Priyanka suspirou diante da resposta e Juliet continuou. - Sabe que tentei conciliar nos primeiros meses... Mas era impossível... Exigia demais de mim, horas extras demais... E você sabe que eu não estava feliz.

\- Você quem sabe... Mas também sabe o que eu penso a respeito de tudo isso. - Priyanka respondeu terminando sua xícara de café. - Bom... Tenho que ir... Tenho uma entrevista no seu ex-Emprego.

\- Verdade... Qual era a vaga? - questionou JJ.

\- Assistente Executiva da Diretoria... Vou ser babá de um dos chefões. - respondeu com bom humor. - Mas me ajuda na minha pesquisa.

\- Boa sorte... Mas como eu tinha te falado, eles gostam de pessoas com seu perfil. - a americana pegou a xícara e começou a lavar. - Preciso me aprontar também... Daqui a pouco tenho aula e depois meu turno na loja.

\- Depois te conto como foi!

Priya saiu pela porta da frente, caminhando em direção ao metrô. Embarcou no trem sem muitas dificuldades, apesar de cheio. Estava confiante... Afinal, era muito mais do que apta para a vaga. E, apesar da função não lhe agradar, realmente precisava desse emprego por hora, principalmente, agora que a Universidade de Columbia havia sofrido um corte no orçamento e, consequentemente, nos orçamentos dos pesquisadores. Pagava muito mais do que apenas bem, além de ser a oportunidade perfeita para abrir portas dentro de uma companhia tão importante quanto as Corporações Kido. Depois poderia pedir transferência para o setor de Planejamento Estratégico que tanto desejava, depois de um ano e treinar alguém mais apto para a posição.

Desembarcou e subiu as escadas. Olhou para o prédio espelhado e gigante à sua frente. Não iria jogar fora essa grande oportunidade como sua melhor amiga da faculdade havia feito. Entrou confiante no hall de entrada.

* * *

Santuário de Athena

\- ... Isso que você me enviou não está completo! - a voz feminina protestava do outro lado da linha telefônica. - Além de ser impossível falar com você... Ainda envia esse romance inacabado.

\- Senhora Lucas*, como eu mandei no e-mail que não leu... É o primeiro livro de uma série!

\- Você não escreve séries! - rebateu a editora.

\- Quero escrever agora... Se quiser ler o resto da trama terá de esperar os próximos seis livros.

\- Eu não concordo em publicar isso, Senhor Tei. - Senhora Lucas conhecia sua linha editorial e não queria correr risco de rejeição por parte do público. - Seu público não tem esse perfil.

\- Pode ser minha obra prima e abrir novas portas... Aposto que você nem leu direito.

\- Não falei que está ruim, está ótimo... Mas não é para seu público-alvo... - pausou por um momento tendo uma ideia brilhante. - Eu vou revisar, editar e publicar esse material que me enviou... E te importunarei para que termine essa sua Série com uma única condição.

\- Tudo bem... Aceito qualquer coisa.

Lorenzo realmente sabia que seria sua melhor obra, faria de tudo para publicá-la, seria sentimental a ponto de considerar como seu filho favorito, se tivesse filhos. Aquele do qual se orgulharia pro resto de sua vida e venderia pra Hollywood os direitos de filmagem. Ok, talvez não fosse como um filho, mas era quase isso. Precisava que o mundo conhecesse Os Sete Pilares de Atlântida, como estava chamando a obra... Baseava as estruturas de sua ficção no Templo de Poseidon no qual Athena fora confinada.

\- Ótimo! Então, já te adianto que irei ligar para a organizadora de eventos... Termos uma reunião na segunda-feira às 09h para falar dos lançamentos e divulgação de sua série.

\- O que? Até parece! - Máscara da Morte estava incrédulo quanto a isso.

\- Exatamente! Se deseja que eu publique sua "série genial" - o sarcasmo na voz da editora era evidente. - Irá se apresentar para o mundo como Lorenzo Tei. Está na hora de saberem quem é que escreve por trás do Máscara da Morte. Já pensei em tudo! Sessão de autógrafos... um tour...

Senhora Lucas começou a contar detalhadamente os planos para o lançamento do primeiro livro da série dos Sete Pilares de Atlântida. O roteiro incluía lançamento em alguma livraria icônica da Itália e depois um tour por várias livrarias famosas no continente. Além de sessões de autógrafo e leituras públicas. Incluía palestras e encontros com fãs. Comparecer a festas e mais um monte de coisas. Lorenzo se perdeu diante da empolgação da editora e sentia uma forte rejeição a toda ideia... Mas com a pressão de Athena para que seus cavaleiros vivessem e conhecessem a vida das pessoas comuns tudo piorava. Não possuía uma boa desculpa para falar que não ia fazer isso, além da Senhora Lucas insistir que não publicaria a série se ele não fosse o arauto da publicidade e marketing.

\- _Cazzo_... - o Santo de Câncer resmungou em um suspiro.

\- Como? - A editora parou de falar. - Está prestando atenção Senhor Tei?

\- Eu estarei ai na reunião...

\- Ótimo! Vou fazer contato com a empresa de eventos agora mesmo!

\- Como quiser. - respondeu ríspido e desligou o telefone.

Se atirou na cama, o celular caindo no colchão ao seu lado. Olhava para o teto e focava em uma pequena mancha. Teria de enfrentar isso uma hora ou outra, mas antes tinha a desculpa de ser uma pessoa que precisava ficar anônima devido a profissão... Bom, ser um Santo de Athena não era exatamente uma profissão. Agora nem isso tinha, ainda era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, mas não podia permanecer escondido do mundo, sua própria Deusa havia dado a ordem expressa de que vivessem uma vida normal e, como se isso não bastasse, sem poder fazer uso de suas habilidades especiais e de seu cosmo. Só rezava para sobreviver a essa maratona social que estava prestes a iniciar.

* * *

Macedônia, Fronteira com a Grécia

Afrodite e Aldebaran desceram da van que havia os transportado até a fronteira, a viagem havia sido longa e muito mais difícil do que estavam habituados. Normalmente, seria só acender seus cosmos e abrir um portal para o Santuário e de lá para qualquer lugar que desejasse... Nunca haviam viajado de avião na vida e, apesar de reconhecerem a eficiência do método para as pessoas comuns, ainda achavam muito lento.

Olharam em volta e ficaram horrorizados com o que viam, não tinham palavras para descrever as milhares de barracas e alojamentos mais do que precários que se estendiam por toda área e uma cerca. Uma cerca que os impedia de continuar sua jornada. Os olhares assustados de crianças e adultos, alguns animais ao leo, magros como os donos. Olhavam para eles com tanta esperança que seus corações doíam pela vontade de abrigar a todos dentro do Santuário.

\- Vamos enviar o relatório para Athena imediatamente... - Afrodite falou engolindo a vontade de chorar.

\- Pedimos para ela enviar reforços? - Aldebaran perguntou.

\- Com toda certeza!

 _(Continua...)_

* * *

 _Pint_ \- É uma caneca de cerveja, medida comum em pubs.

 _Workaholic_ \- Viciado em trabalho.

Agradeço novamente a Hellcat, a Wanda e a Jules... Acho que é isso.

Beijos!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos seus direitos pertence exclusivamente a Masami Kurumada, ainda que eu não concorde com muitas das coisas que ele faz/fez e a Toei Animation. Este é um trabalho meramente fictício e de uma fã com propósitos de diversão, apenas, sem qualquer fim-lucrativo. Inicialmente, publiquei esta fic em minha conta do Nyah!Fanfiction, mas também decidi publicar aqui.

Aviso: O Universo usado é uma mescla da Série Clássica com Saint Seiya - Lendas do Santuário. Então, não estranhem as modificações, como armaduras saindo de pingentes ou o fato de Milo ser uma mulher incrível!

Agradecimento: Agradeço aos meus amigos Stef, Wan, Thami, Cami e Nando.

 **Capítulo 2**

" _Quando enfrentamos calamidades ou situações difíceis, não é suficiente manter-se calmo, mas sim enfrentá-las com coragem e satisfação._ " _\- Yamamoto Tsunetomo_

Os passos calmos do cavaleiro de Capricórnio ecoavam pelo salão de mármore do 13º Templo. Se dirigiu para o escritório, uma das inúmeras salas ocultas pela cortina e atrás do trono de Athena. Parou diante da porta de madeira e bateu duas vezes, assim que ouviu o "entre" abafado, abriu a porta e entrou, parando diante da mesa. Athena, ou Saori, como a menina preferia ser chamada, estava compenetrada em alguns papéis. Ergueu os olhos dando um sorriso para Shura.

\- Desculpe chamá-lo aqui.

\- Não foi nenhum incômodo, Athena. - O espanhol respondeu ainda em pé.

\- Sente-se, por favor. - Ela indicou as cadeiras a sua frente.

\- Me desculpe a intromissão, mas o que deseja, minha senhora? - O capricorniano se sentou, porém mantinha a postura atenta.

\- Eu tenho uma missão para você. - A jovem deusa falou com preocupação. - Mu também vai participar dessa missão e já conversei com ele a respeito.

\- Será minha dupla? - Shura questionou não entendendo o motivo do ariano já ter recebido as instruções.

\- Não exatamente, vocês irão para locais diferentes e acho bom que investiguem e se reportem diretamente a mim e a Aiolos.

\- O que irei investigar?

\- Como disse ao Mu... Todas informações que você precisa estão dentro desse envelope. - Saori começou a falar, a preocupação que sentia transbordava por sua voz. - Me parece obra humana, mas algo não está certo.

\- Como assim? Acha que é obra de alguma outra divindade? - Perguntou temeroso pela segurança do Santuário com tantos da Elite de Athena fora.

\- Não... Não acho que seja nenhum deus ou inimigo. - A jovem de cabelos castanhos respondeu. - Mas, ainda assim, sinto que há algo errado e preciso que investigue.

\- Sabemos que, apesar de nossas lutas, os humanos prejudicam a si próprios, Athena. - O capricorniano não estava entendendo.

\- Sim... Mas dessa vez minha intuição diz que é diferente. - Saori tentava encontrar palavras para explicar o que sentia. - Por isso, desejo que investiguem.

\- Entendo.

\- Dentro deste envelope, estão as localidades onde deve investigar, Mu está com as outras. - Ela entregou um envelope pardo lacrado e assinado. - Peço que mantenha isso em sigilo e que conduza uma investigação paralela à dele. Chamarei reuniões semanalmente entre todos nós para irmos nos atualizando quanto ao problema.

\- Tudo bem. - Shura pegou o envelope. - Farei o possível, mas quanto a sua outra ordem...

\- Você e Mu estão dispensados dela até a investigação acabar e descobrirmos o que está acontecendo. Como quero que se dedique integralmente a essa tarefa, sua turma de novos aprendizes será passada para Marin. - A jovem deusa o instruiu. - Se eu não estiver presente, Aiolos já conhece todos os detalhes e será responsável por orientá-los e auxiliá-los. É isso.

\- Agradeço pela confiança, Athena.

\- Espero que minha intuição esteja errada. - A deusa sorriu tristemente.

Shura se levantou com o envelope em mãos e, após uma reverência profunda, desceu em direção a seu templo. Entrou dentro da área reservada a sua morada e, no escritório, abriu o envelope, analisando as localizações a serem investigadas e os casos. Passava os olhos rapidamente pelos papéis e podia verificar que quase todos os casos já estavam sendo investigados pelas polícias locais, o que dificultava o acesso a informações... Mas era um cavaleiro, tinha autorização para usar todos seus poderes. Ainda assim, seria um desafio e tudo deveria ser realizado com o maior cuidado possível.

Sua primeira parada era Argentina, na América do Sul... Pelo menos era familiarizado com o idioma do local. Faria os preparativos necessários, conversaria com Marin para que ela soubesse tudo o que havia passado para sua turma de iniciantes e partiria assim que possível. O caso era grave e se, ele tinha aquele bolo de papéis com os casos a serem investigados, presumia que Mu tinha quantidade igual ou semelhante. Se todos estivessem conectados, como Athena acreditava, aos olhos de Shura, aquilo com certeza poderia ser obra de algum deus, ainda que sua deusa dissesse que não.

* * *

 _Rozan, China_

Assim que o dia acabou, Ming passou na sala dos alunos da 5a Série. E, acompanhando Yong, caminhava tranquilamente até o Centro Comunitário. O garoto falava empolgado sobre as técnicas que estavam aprendendo e porque cada uma tinha o nome de um animal. Era bem óbvio que ele estava gostando muito da experiência, não precisava ser nenhum expert em pedagogia para se ver o brilho nos olhos dele. A caminhada foi de 15 minutos. O Centro Comunitário não era longe, a cidade era pequena e por isso, Ming acabava encontrando conhecidos na rua.

O prédio era simples e tinha várias salas e uma quadra. Também possuía um pequeno anfiteatro, onde aconteciam aulas, apresentações de dança e teatro das turmas do centro e da escola, até mesmo. Era o único lugar da cidade com essa estrutura; cinema e outras atividades ficavam apenas na cidade vizinha que era maior e uma viagem rápida para aqueles que podiam se dar ao luxo do uso do automóvel, afinal, na China possuir um automóvel era para a menor parte da população, mais rica. Ainda assim, muitas famílias pedalavam até a cidade próxima, sem se abalar, para passar um dia de entretenimento.

Na quadra central, já se reunião vários meninos e meninas conversando, correndo e brincando. Mais afastado, havia um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros e porte atlético, como se fizesse exercícios constantemente, usava uma blusa tradicional clara de mangas longas e calças largas escuras. Ele mexia em uma sacola.

\- Ali, Senhorita Shih! - o garoto apontou e, segurando a mão da mulher começou a levá-la. - MESTRE DOHKO! Mestre Dohko!

O homem se virou e parou o que fazia, aparentemente, enrolava os pulsos com gazes e sorriu reconhecendo o aluno. Os pulsos estavam enfaixados. A professora se perguntava qual era a necessidade disso. Mas de forma geral, para os padrões de Ming parecia ser um homem bem simples e, talvez, de pouca educação, parecia ser bem calmo e relaxado.

\- Yong! como vai? - comentou alegre. - Quem está vindo com você?

\- Esta é a Senhorita Shih, minha professora de matemática da escola. - o garoto falou.

\- Ah! _Nin hao_! Sou Dohko Zhang! Seja bem-vinda. - Inclinou levemente o tronco. - Posso ajudar em algo? Se quiser sentar-se e assistir a aula, fique à vontade.

\- _Nin hao_ , Mestre Zhang, sou Ming Shih. - Também fez uma leve mesura. - Obrigada... mas vim falar sobre o Yong.

O cavaleiro olhou para o garoto que abriu um sorriso amarelo.

\- Bom... Mestre... Sabe o que é?

\- O que aprontou, Yong? - O olhar incisivo e cheio de autoridade para o garoto para que ele respondesse, porém, ele continuou mudo, diante disso a professora respondeu, fazendo com que Dohko dirigisse o olhar para ela.

\- Ele não entregou o dever de casa esse fim de semana.

\- Nós temos um combinado aqui, não? - Dohko falava de forma suave, porém firme e cheia de autoridade, parecia que lidava com crianças e alunos há muito tempo. - Primeiro a escola, depois o Kung Fu... Eles são complementares e, apesar de serem muito importante, a escola ainda é mais.

\- Sim... - Yong estava sem graça. - Mas eu vou fazer e entregar amanhã! Por isso, vim até aqui pedir desculpas e dizer que não poderei ficar no treino de hoje... Mas não queria perder...

\- Tudo bem... Vá para casa.

\- Só que na sexta... - O garoto protestou.

\- Faça assim... Venha amanhã aqui, que depois da aula de Taichi eu repasso com você.

\- _Xiè xiè nǐ de bāng zhù!_ * - Ele fez uma reverência profunda.

\- Agora vá estudar.

\- _Xié xié_ , Senhorita Shih.

O menino saiu correndo, alegre, com a mochila nas costas. Nem esperou por Ming. Os dois adultos olharam o garoto sumindo pelas portas de entrada do ginásio. Yong era um aluno tão dedicado e tinha tanto potencial. Eram esses alunos que, ao final do dia, faziam com que Ming ficasse feliz por ter mudado completamente sua vida.

\- Agradeço pelo que fez. - Ming também fez um breve .

\- Que isso... Não precisava ter se dado o trabalho de acompanhá-lo. - O libriano parecia despreocupado.

\- Ele estava meio inseguro.

\- _Cahan_. - O pigarro chamou a atenção de ambos para todas crianças que os observavam.

\- Acho que está na hora de começar a aula... Vou deixá-los em paz. - A professora se desculpou e ajeitou a bolsa nos ombros.

\- Não quer ficar para assistir? - Dohko perguntou.

\- Hoje não posso.

\- Bom... Então, quando puder e quiser, saiba que será bem-vinda, Senhorita Shih.

\- _Xié xié_. Boa aula.

Ming saiu do ginásio, direto para casa. Tinha de corrigir os deveres e terminar de preparar suas aulas do dia seguinte, mas achou o senhor Dohko uma pessoa bem interessante.

* * *

 _Atenas, Grécia_

Recostado no balcão do bar, preguiçosamente, olhava o pub praticamente vazio saboreando o final de uma cerveja de trigo. Era nova, acabava de entrar no cardápio e Andrew estava satisfeito com sua escolha. Aquele horário, apenas alguns clientes recorrentes. Bom, o pub costumava encher a partir das 18h, principalmente naquela quarta-feira de final de primavera. Os ventos quentes do verão já sopravam e traziam pessoas para tomar uma pint ao fim do expediente. Alexandra estava numa mesa desenhando uma cliente, como costumava fazer nos dias e horários de pouco movimento. Tinha muitos pedidos, mas nas horas mais cheias, não conseguia fazer isso. Bom, Andrew tinha de admitir, a menina tinha talento.

\- Essa cerveja é incrível. - Comentou com o Yannis, o barman. - Parabéns pela escolha.

\- Que bom que gostou... Apesar de não ser barata.

\- Acho que quem pedir uma cerveja dessas não vai estar preocupado com o preço. - Contemplava a bebida dourada na taça. - Aliás, isso é um Pub! Não vai ter bebida barata aqui!

\- Bom ponto! - Riu Yannis terminando de enxugar alguns copos e se preparando para o horário do Happy Hour.

Andrew levantou deixando o copo vazio no balcão com um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto e se encaminhou para a porta.

\- Ué? Já vai? - Alex ergueu a cabeça do desenho que fazia.

\- Sim, tenho algumas coisas para resolver em casa... Mas volto aqui mais tarde. - Acenou com a mão saindo pela porta.

A avenida ainda estava calma, mas começava a ficar movimentada. Os expedientes começavam a acabar, pessoas voltavam para suas casa com seus carros e logo, logo o caos se instauraria na hora do rush de Atenas. Saiu do trânsito, morava em uma cidade no subúrbio de Atenas, na região metropolitana, logo o tráfego de carros para lá estaria pesadíssimo, por isso voltava antes. De noite, pegaria o contra-fluxo de volta para o Pub. Não era uma região ruim, era média e havia condições de ter um quintal, coisa que na cidade não existia. Poderia morar em um apartamento, um ótimo apartamento, próximo do trabalho, em uma área valorizada da cidade... Contudo, preferia ter espaço.

Encostou o carro na frente, sem se preocupar em estacionar, mais tarde voltaria para o pub. Entrou na casa, com o verão se aproximando, os dias começavam a ficar mais longos, o que para Andrew era um imenso prazer. Passou na cozinha para pegar um copo de água com gelo e saiu pelos fundos. Tapetes de grama recém estendidos, em meio a grama recém-posta um buraco e uma pilha de terra. Várias mudas de flores, arbustos e árvores estavam na varanda que saia no jardim, esperando para serem plantadas.

\- Voltei, minhas queridas! - Sorriu o homem colocando o copo sobre uma mesa simples de madeira que havia ali. - Hoje eu termino esse protótipo de lago.

Pegou a pá e voltou a cavar com determinação. Queria um lago de carpas, um deque e um jardim planejado com plantas de diversas estações... Ainda tinha reservado um espaço para uma pequena horta, mas ainda estava deliberando sobre isso... Afinal, talvez tivesse de fazer uma estufa por conta do frio e isso daria um trabalho do caramba. Enfim, depois decidia isso e voltou a cavar.

O pub estava ainda com movimento baixo, quando os integrantes da Nocturnal Desire chegaram. Os trajes pretos pesados, bem característicos das bandas de Metal. Alex os recepcionou com sua simpatia característica, olhando-os de cima a baixo. Sempre usava preto... Mas...

\- Sobretudo na primavera grega? Sério?! Ainda bem que temos ar condicionado!

Percebeu o que tinha feito quando um dos membros da banda, alto, magro de cabelos castanhos compridos olhou sério para ela com seus olhos também castanhos sérios. Era desses tipos nórdicos com rosto quadrado e piercings nas orelhas. Talvez parecesse mais sisudo e bravo se tivesse arma.

\- Mal... Mas... Sabe como é. - Alex tentou corrigir com um sorriso amarelo.

\- Somos uma banda de metal... E, como você disse, vocês têm ar-condicionado. - Falava sério para logo depois abrir um sorriso que a grega classificou como suspeito. - Sou Troy Jansen, guitarrista, mas para você, minha musa grega, só Troy... Que horas você sai?

\- Bem... - Olhava para ele quando viu uma mulher passando atrás, loira e olhos verdes, também do tipo nórdico e uma expressão de que iria voar em seu pescoço. - Eu tenho trabalho para fazer... Até mais.

\- Nem me falou o seu nome.

\- Eu tenho trabalho pra fazer. - Sumiu para dentro do Pub, se refugiar na cozinha ou bater papo com algum cliente.

\- Nossa, Troy... Mal chegamos. - Alppe, o baixista da banda passou ao seu lado com um sorriso maroto.

\- Ela era bonita... Meio desarrumada... Mas bonita! - Se defendeu o guitarrista com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Olhou o espaço para shows, era simples, mas dava para o gasto. Podiam estar na Finlândia, abrindo shows de Nightwish ou Tarja Turenen, a deusa do metal finlandês por si só. Enquanto trabalhavam no primeiro álbum, de fato. Não singles. Mas seu primeiro álbum. Mas, não, Grécia... Por quê? Porque Sonja queria se inspirar com as ruínas e construções do passado. Como se ela realmente participasse nas composições.

Deixou o estojo no chão do palco e tirou a guitarra com todo cuidado... Aquela LesPaul clássica, marrom, tinha sido cara e era seu xodó. Usava outras duas guitarras nos shows, mas aquela... Fora sua primeira, lembrava-se como tivera de fazer vários bicos e economias de não sair com os amigos, só para comprar aquela guitarra... Da vitrine da pequena lojinha de instrumentos de sua cidade natal. Já tivera de trocar as cordas diversas vezes, mas não importava, sempre seria seu xodó... Apesar de não ter o impacto visual das outras duas. Era uma Les Paul de madeira tradicional, elegante e simples.

Ajudou seus colegas a prepararem o palco enquanto Sonja retocava a maquiagem. Mikko, o baterista, era o que tinha mais trabalho, já que o grupo preferia viajar com sua própria bateria ao invés de usar as fixas dos locais em que tocavam. Mas eram uma banda razoavelmente conhecida no país de onde vinham, já podiam se dar ao luxo para algumas coisas.

Logo após se instalarem e fazerem o teste de som, Troy foi para o bar e pediu uma pint, precisava molhar um pouco a boca antes da apresentação. Logo Sonja encostou do seu lado, o olhando de soslaio. Com certeza aquela seria uma longa temporada antes de voltarem para casa.

* * *

 _Londres, Reino Unido_

Desceu do táxi, exatamente às 08h43 em frente ao prédio moderno. Terminou seu credenciamento às 08h47 e pegou o elevador exatamente às 08h49, subindo até o andar indicado e se identificando na recepção. Eram 08h55 quando foi encaminhada para a sala de reuniões. Uma mulher em seus 55 anos de porte altivo e elegante a aguardava com um sorriso cordial no rosto. Era tão inglesa que mal dava pra ignorar. Tinha quase sua altura, 1,70m? Sapphire era também a visão da jovem profissional bem-sucedida em seu tailleur cinza e blusa de seda preta, com decote discreto, escondendo seus grandes "adotados", como dizia. A pele branca com maquiagem neutra, simples, profissional e impecável acobertando a vermelhidão. Os grandes olhos azuis delineados em marrom, para maior discrição a luz do dia. E os cabelos castanhos acobreados presos em um coque firme.

\- Obrigada por vir Senhorita Kavanágh. - A senhora inglesa falou com um tom muito polido e cordial.

\- Não se preocupe Senhora Lucas. - Respondeu no mesmo tom. - Agradeço por ter escolhido nossa empresa.

\- A senhora veio muito bem recomendada pelo Sr. Doe. - A editora indicava a mesa para que a mulher se sentasse onde desejasse. - Deseja água ou chá?

\- Chá, por favor.

Logo, a secretária entrou com uma bandeja e o bule de chá, assim como um bule menor com leite, depositando a sua frente. Ingleses! Ninguém fazia um chá como eles... Em seu país natal, a coisa era mais whisky e café... O famoso Café Irlandês, para começar bem o dia. Sapphire olhou para o relógio no pulso, 09h15. A reunião estava atrasada. Começou a mexer o pé de forma inquieta por baixo da mesa de madeira. Síndrome da perna inquieta. Sinal de ansiedade e impaciência. Tinha outros compromissos com clientes em potencial... Já que teve de se deslocar de Viena até Londres, não deixaria de lotar sua agenda para fazer o melhor proveito possível da viagem.

\- Me desculpe, Senhora Lucas. - Sapphire tinha de falar. - Mas, estamos aguardando mais alguém?

\- Me desculpe por isso... - A editora se justificou com um suspiro cansado. - Ele é tão irresponsável.

\- Quem, me desculpe?

\- _Deathmask_ , com certeza conhece... É pseudônimo do senhor Lorenzo Tei, um de meus escritores de suspense e mistério mais proeminente e vendáveis. - Comentou casualmente, mas tensa, como se contivesse a raiva. - Ele havia me prometido que estaria aqui hoje. O fato é que ele nunca apareceu em público, seus fãs estão loucos para conhecê-lo... E sempre interage com eles por seu blog pessoal. Mas a imagem é a de uma cabeça decepada.

\- Me desculpe, senhora... Não conheço as obras. - Comentou.

\- Hah! Você me contrata uma que nem sabe o que eu escrevo? - A voz vinha da porta.

Um homem de pele morena alto e de porte forte, desses que vivem em academia, cabelos curtos pretos arrepiados, bigode e cavanhaque bem aparados e cuidados, estava recostado à porta. Olhos azuis claros estavam desafiadores e divertidos, eram muito expressivos, daqueles que realmente diziam ser "as janelas para a alma". Usava uma camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões aberto, revelando uma corrente dourada com um pingente que mais parecia uma plaquinha de identificação militar dourada e uma calça jeans com sapatos pretos. Nome italiano, aparência mediterrânea e estilo elegante, mas descontraído dos homens da Itália. Entrou na sala, andando de forma despreocupada. Puxou uma cadeira em frente à mulher ruiva e se largou nela de forma displicente.

\- Como você chama para uma reunião sobre o lançamento dos meus livros, uma mulher que nem os conhece? - perguntou, dando um estalo de língua ao final da frase.

\- Senhorita Kavanágh, Lorenzo Tei... Que está lançando a série de livros pela qual comentei com telefone. - A editora parecia não se importar com o desafio feito pelo cavaleiro. E se dirigiu a ele, indicando a mulher do outro lado da mesa. - Essa é Senhorita Sapphire Kavanágh, uma das produtoras de eventos sênior da GBK Productions, uma das melhores empresas do continente, como deve saber.

\- E de que adianta ser a melhor do mundo, se não conhece minha obra e meu público? - O canceriano questionou olhando a editora, ignorando completamente a presença da outra.

\- Posso não gostar de ler ficção, mas sou a melhor no meu trabalho. Lhe garanto, Sr. Tei. - Sapphire respondeu com um sorriso cordial e a voz firme, cheia de orgulho e autoridade. - Pelo que a Sra. Lucas me adiantou, seria sua primeira aparição pública, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Bom... Nesse caso, já dei alguns telefonemas e a Feira do Livro de Londres estará promovendo painéis. Como, aparentemente, o senhor é um autor muito popular... Conseguiríamos um painel em dias disputados, como no sábado às 19h30. Antes do painel principal às 21h.

\- Minha primeira aparição em público. Por que não o Painel principal? - Questionou.

\- O senhor não quer mesmo disputar espaço com a própria JK Rowling? - Sorriu. - Ninguém disputa espaço com a JK.

\- Conhece a JK?

\- Quem não conhece? Não que eu tenha lido os livros dela... Mas isso não importa. - Falava casualmente. - Temos muito trabalho pela frente, Sr. Tei. Sei que entregou agora a primeira versão de sua obra, o que nos dá muito tempo para planejar o evento de lançamento durante a Feira do Livro e o tour pela europa e Estados Unidos.

\- Uma ideia esplêndida, Srta. Kavanágh! - A editora parecia realmente apreciar muito a ideia.

Sapphire olhou para o relógio 10h34. Em exatos 26 minutos tinha uma reunião com um cliente recorrente da GBK e que fazia parte de sua própria cartela. Era mais uma reunião de praxe para o evento que realizavam anualmente, ainda assim e, ainda que fosse perto. Tinha de estar lá para a reunião às 11h.

\- Gostaria de discutir melhor esse tour. - Protestou o italiano.

Enquanto emitia seu protesto, Sapphire percebia que Sr. Tei parecia contrariado e seus olhos azuis plácidos revelavam... Medo? Receio? Por quê? Do que? Era tão claro e a Sra. Lucas parecia não se importar nem um pouco. Porém, não podia se deixar levar. Fechou seu caderno, guardou a caneta na bolsa e se levantou com suas coisas em mãos. Tinha um trabalho a cumprir.

\- Bom... Vamos discutir isso na próxima. - Respondeu com seu tom firme e profissional.

\- Não terminamos... - Ele insistiu.

\- Eu tenho uma reunião em... - Olhou o relógio. - 20 minutos. Marcamos uma próxima e já trago uma proposta preliminar...

\- Mas eu acabei de chegar? - Ele parecia indignado, pra dizer o mínimo.

\- Talvez estívessemos discutindo, se o Sr. não tivesse chegado com quase meia hora de atraso. - Se dirigiu a editora. - Obrigada pelo contato, Sra. Lucas, o projeto é muito interessante.

\- Peço pro meu secretário te ligar e marcamos uma próxima reunião. - A editora falou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e esticando a mão para cumprimentar a organizadora de eventos.

\- Perfeito. - retornou o cumprimento e estendeu a mão para MdM que ainda a olhava com incredulidade. - Será ótimo promover sua obra e trabalhar em suas primeiras aparições em público, Sr. Tei.

\- Que seja. - estendeu a mão e virou o rosto contrariado. Sapphire quase riu do gesto infantil, mas tinha de se segurar.

\- Até nossa próxima reunião.

Saiu andando apressadamente. Os saltos fazendo barulho contra o piso de madeira. Tinha exatos 15 minutos para alcançar seu próximo destino que, felizmente, era no prédio ao lado. Ainda assim... Aquela reunião teria sido tão mais proveitosa

* * *

 _Fronteira - Grécia_

O Sol do verão começava a dar o ar da graça... Menos mal, pelo menos não era o frio que os castigava impiedosamente sem que tivessem o abrigo apropriado. As barracas se estendiam por quilômetros e a cada dia que passava, mais e mais pessoas chegavam. A cena era assombrosa para os olhos de Afrodite e Aldebaran. Nunca pensaram que viveriam para ver isso. Esse era um daqueles momentos para se questionar a respeito do porquê se sacrificaram inúmeras vezes para defender a humanidade. Guerras contra Poseidon e Hades. E para que?

Para verem seres humanos matando seres humanos em suas próprias guerras e com armas altamente letais. Estavam na base de operações provisória da Fundação Graad. Cruz Vermelha, Médicos Sem Fronteiras, ONU e outros organismos internacionais e entidades humanitárias estavam lá também, prestando atendimento como podiam. Batalhando por doações vindas do estrangeiro para dar o mínimo para a sobrevivência àqueles que fugiam de uma grande guerra.

Shaka chegou com a van e foi direto para onde via o logo gigantesco da Fundação Graad. Olhava ao redor e não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Como haviam deixado a situação chegar a esse ponto? Muitos estavam, obviamente, mal-nutridos. As roupas não combinavam, em sua maioria, com certeza eram doações. As crianças eram crianças e brincavam com o que tinham, bolas improvisadas com restos de tecido.

Quando se aproximou da tenda da Graad, Shaka ouviu uma discussão, ou melhor, uma mulher usando um lenço puído e sem cor sobre os cabelos, provavelmente uma refugiada, falava de forma exaltada. Tinha a pele morena oliva, usava roupas desgastadas e largas, uma parte dos cabelos castanhos-escuros eram visíveis próxima a testa.

\- Vocês não entendem! - A mulher falava enfática. - Precisamos de cobertores. Precisamos de água potável... Para todos!

\- Mas e a fonte? - Aldebaran perguntava.

\- Eu discuti com os voluntários do Médicos Sem Fronteiras, eles falaram que vão averiguar. - A mulher insistia. - Mas até os testes saírem, muitas pessoas irão morrer e adoecer. Se aquela água estiver contamida, vai ser muito pior.

\- Meu colega está com reunido com a OMS, vou ligar para ele e pedir que toque nessa questão para coletarem amostras o mais rápido possível.

\- Como médica, eu sei que se tivermos água de qualidade, muitas coisas se resolveriam ou seriam evitadas... É o mínimo de condições. - Ela protestou novamente.

\- Não se preocupe. Vamos achar um jeito de resolver isso, peço que seja paciente.

A mulher não parecia feliz com a resposta, mas notou que era o melhor que iria conseguir naquele momento. Fez um gesto com a cebeça em sinal de agradecimento e se virou, saindo rapidamente da tenda e voltando em direção ao acampamento. Aldebaran, imediatamente, ligou para o cavaleiro de Peixes e falando sobre o tal poço. Assim que ele desligou, Shaka se aproximou. Sorriu para Aldebaran que parecia um tanto quanto cansado.

\- Quem era? - Shaka perguntou.

\- Zara Alilat... - Suspirou o taurino, contemplando as inúmeras barracas que se estendiam para longe. - Ela chegou aqui bem antes de nós... É bem dura na queda. Mas tem razão de ser... Isso não é jeito de se viver.

\- Isso parece uma bagunça... - Se calou ao ver o taurino fazer um gesto para si com a mão e atender o celular.

Shaka observava as caixas vazias amontoadas, papéis esparramados pela mesa e seguros por garrafas, pedras, qualquer coisa que servisse como um peso de papel improvisado. Colocou suas coisas no chão e tentou, ao menos, juntar os papéis... Depois os arrumaria de forma mais apropriada. Por enquanto, aguardava Aldebaran terminar de falar para se inteirar da situação e, assim que Afrodite voltasse de onde quer que estivesse, conversariam sobre como proceder. Trazia algumas instruções novas de Athena, também.

Nesse meio tempo, viu Afrodite voltando com pressa, parecia esbaforido e cansado. Estavam lá há mais dias que ele e, pelo visto, a situação estava completamente fora de controle. Não avistava os demais voluntários que Athena assegurou ter enviado e que ficariam sob a supervisão dos dourados.

\- Shaka! Finalmente...! - O pisciano esboçou o melhor sorriso que conseguiu diante das circunstâncias. - Como pode ver... Estamos precisando de toda ajuda possível.

\- Onde estão os outros voluntários?

\- A essa hora... - Olhou no relógio. - Estão organizando a distribuição da janta. Ainda é cedo, mas o preparo dessa quantidade de comida e a organização levam tempo.

\- Acho que precisaremos de mais gente.

\- Já falei com Srta. Kido sobre isso quando liguei falando que mandasse você para nos ajudar... Ela disse que fará o possível, mas por enquanto... Não temos voluntários o suficiente e temos que nos desdobrar como podemos. - A voz de Afrodite era cansada.

\- Mas Athe-

\- Não! - Afrodite o cortou. - Aqui é apenas Senhorita Kido.

\- Certo. - O virginiano assentiu.

\- Por que não se acomoda e nos falamos durante o jantar? Eu e o Deba te colocamos a par de tudo... Eu ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas. Sabe onde é o hotel?

O indiano apenas concordou e viu o loiro sair a passos apressados já discando um número no celular. Pegou suas coisas e foi para o endereço que havia recebido para se acomodar. O hotel era simples, mas confortável. Arrumou seus poucos pertences, porque pela situação, era óbvio que iria passar muito tempo ali.

 _Continua..._


End file.
